This proposal is a continuation of the study, "Vietnam Veterans and Controls: the Impact of the Vietnam War," previously funded by both NIMH (1976-79) and the Veterans Administration (1978-80). The data were gathered in two waves in 1977 and 1979. Wave I includes a probability sample of 340 respondents drawn in three Northeastern sites and 100 respondents in two snowball samples. Wave II includes 1,000 men and is a probability sample drawn in seven sites in the Midwest, South and West, chosen to match the contextual variations of the northeastern sample. The merged probability sample includes 714 veterans and 626 nonveterans. It is stratified for veteran status, age and race. The study's ojective is to determine the patterns of adjustment of Vietnam Era veterans compared with their nonveteran peers and identify the factors which account for these patterns. Preliminary findings from the Northeast sample suggest Vietnam Veterans have more problems with institutional and social-psychological adjustment than their peers. By September, 1980, we will test these preliminary findings and identify the scope and incidence of adjustment problems in several separate areas. The continuation study will: (1) integrate the analyses of separate areas of functioning; (2) assess the effects of wartime experiences and the respondents' intepretations of those experiences on subsequent adjustment; and (3) examine the special problems of minority veterans. Our research will provide essential data for those who will develop and administer programs designed to serve veterans and provide a better general understanding of the effect of the Vietnam Era on the lives of this generation.